


Pseudo-Heat

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Needy Castiel, Older Michael, Omega Castiel, Possessive Michael, Pregnancy, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Top Michael, Twink Castiel, pseudo-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel twitched slightly, warmth and arousal twisted through him, as he scowled at the annoyingly insistent need slowly crawling through his veins. He waspregnanthe shouldn’t be suffering through any kind ofHeat.





	Pseudo-Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Because Michael/Cas was actually one of the most requested ships when I posted the ship poll.

Michael pressed his face against Castiel’s neck, breathing in his scent, while his hand absently rubbed against the large swell of Castiel’s pregnant belly. Castiel could smell the change in his own scent a few seconds before the first whimper escaped his trembling lips.  _Heatscent_. Castiel knew from Michael’s comments that his was a spiced and heady smell when he was approaching his Heat.

Without thought Castiel tried to press into Michael needing his mate to touch him and fill him up.

It was rare that an Omega would go into a pseudo-Heat during pregnancy but it was clear that Michael knew that a pseudo-Heat was exactly what was happening to him.

“Odd.” Michael murmured and he leaned away to see Castiel’s now gold tinted blue eyes staring at him. Castiel knew he was behaving exactly as he would when he went into an actual Heat. It _felt_ exactly like it did when he went into Heat. Why did he have to be one of those rare cases? He felt like he was about to go out of his mind needing to be bred when he couldn’t be bred any further. “I never would have expected you would be one of those rare Omegas who went into a pseudo-Heat.”

“ _Michael_.” Castiel breathed Michael’s name out in a needy sigh as Michael’s hand stilled and moved away to tug at the cotton pants Castiel wore. His cunt ached, his little cock brushed against his loose pants and had him whimpering, as he shifted to move closer. “ _Please_ , _Alpha_.”

Castiel twitched slightly, warmth and arousal twisted through him, as he scowled at the annoyingly insistent need slowly crawling through his veins. He was _pregnant_ he shouldn’t be suffering through any kind of _Heat_.

But the thick, coiling scent of his Alpha’s arousal had another whine escaping. It didn’t matter that he was almost nine months along because he _needed_ Michael’s knot _now._

“Please what?” amusement mixed with arousal and Castiel narrowed his eyes at the teasing quality to Michael’s tone. He’d like to see his Alpha, near nine months pregnant and desperate for a knot.

“Pants off.” He watched the smile curve Michael’s lips and the combination of pregnancy hormones and his pseudo-Heat had him snapping out an order when he wouldn’t normally, “ _Now_.” Castiel didn’t wait for a response as he finished what his mate had been doing, stripping himself, until he could look once more at his Alpha who was moving far too slowly.

Another needy sound escaped him as he moved forward to help until Michael’s cock was  _finally_  free of his pants. Castiel watched his mate sprawled out on top of their bed and carefully straddled him, soaked cunt rubbing against Michael’s blessedly monstrous Alpha cock, until he braced himself while Michael fingered him open.

And Michael was still moving too slow.

“If you don’t speed this up I’m going to fuck myself on a toy or find an Alpha who _will_ fuck me right now.” In retaliation Michael shifted himself and watched Castiel’s eyes sliding shut. “Oh. Yes there. Yes yes yes.” Castiel tried to spread his legs better and to press back but the swell of his stomach was hindering his typical mobility. It had a growl escaping, “I’m good. I’m ready. Fuck me!”

“Cas…” a hand reached back to knock Michael’s away before closing around Michael’s thick cock so Castiel could start sinking himself down on it. “Careful—”

“If I don’t have your knot caught in my cunt in a few minutes I’m going to go _out of my_   _mind_!” Castiel slammed himself down on Michael’s cock and moaned at the burning stretch. It had been a bit too soon but he felt full and it had a satisfied grin tugging at his lips.

The desperate need surging through him wasn’t quenched but it seemed to have lessened the instant he had an Alpha cock buried in his cunt.

Clenching down and moaning he started to move himself. Castiel could feel his mate’s hands on his hips, how Michael moved under him and fuck up to meet his needy pace, as the heat blazing through him became almost impossible to ignore once more. He shouldn’t be experiencing a Heat right now but the desperation and need that left him whimpering said otherwise.

He needed to ask if doctor if there was something he could do to prevent any future pseudo-Heats because he knew Michael wanted to breed him more.

“Michael…oh fuck.” His eyes slid closed and the feeling of Michael’s growing knot had him grinding down, hard, as the motions of his hips got more frantic. “There yes.” He felt it press inside and swell, stretching him open and filling him up, as Michael reached forward to tease his small cock until he came on Michael’s hand with a broken sound.

His inner muscles hungrily milked Michael’s fat knot, rhythmically squeezing, as warmth flooded his insides each time Michael orgasmed. The burning, uncontrolled fire that had twisted need and sent in flying through him was mercifully calmed.

Castiel would have slumped forward, rested himself against Michael’s chest and possibly drifted on the blissful feeling of _full_ , but the large swell of his belly prevented that. “ _Mine_.” Michael growled it out, eyes flashing, as he started up at the flush on Castiel’s cheeks and Castiel knew he looked more than thoroughly owned.

Michael’s cock jerked inside of Castiel and spilled his Alpha’s into the warmth surrounding him. “Of course.” Castiel mumbled and sighed with pleasure when Michael braced his feet on the bed so Castiel could lean back. “ _Thanks_.” A content grin stole over his features before he purposely clenched down, viciously squeezing Michael’s knot, as he relished the feeling of his pseudo-Heat being mercifully sated. Castiel blinked when he felt a kick and glanced down at his stomach, “Your daughter is restless.” He felt more movements and then noticed the smug look on Michael’s face.

“I can’t wait to fuck you full of another one.” It was more than obvious that Michael enjoyed the reaction his words earned him as they waited until his knot went down.

When Michael’s knot finally slipped free he helped Castiel up and slowly towards the bathroom. It was only seconds after Michael had gotten Castiel into the shower that Castiel made a startled noise. It was a new sensation but Castiel _knew_ what it meant. “Oh.” His hand flew to his belly and they both realized it wasn’t just Michael’s semen that was escaping Castiel’s fucked open hole. “She’s coming.” Castiel stared in wonder and looked up to see Michael’s frozen features.

“ _Now_?”

“Yes  _now_!” Castiel muttered _three days early_ to himself and winced, “Shit.” He went to move and watched Michael stepping forward. “Help me clean up and get me something to wear. I’m _not_ going to the hospital naked and leaking come.”

He took in Michael’s wild dark hair, the lingering flush on his cheeks and the loose, smug air that always clung to him after a good fucking. It was more than obvious what they’d been doing.

As he stared, ignoring the first obvious contraction, Michael was quick to comply, excitement and surprise filling his scent, as he carefully helped Castiel until he could get Castiel into the car. The whole drive Michael kept glancing over at him, watching as Castiel practiced his breathing, until they reached the hospital and Michael could get him checked in.

It was almost a blur but hours later Castiel was carefully handed their first child. “It’s a boy.” The doctor grinned at them. Surprise had Castiel’s eyes widening briefly before he turned his attention to the beautiful baby boy cradled in his arms.

“It was supposed to be a girl.” Michael reached out a hand to brush along the top of their newborn son’s head and glanced up, “That’s what we were told.”

Castiel carefully shifted the precious bundle in his arms and placed a kiss on top of his son’s head. “I think you look like your Papa.” He spoke as people moved around them and he was very reluctant to hand over their child after holding him.

His instincts screamed that he not let his baby out of his sight but the nurses and the doctor were very insistent.

He kept his eyes trained on them, listening to Michael speaking and knowing the name they’d agreed on would be given, until he leaned back on his bed and sighed at the sudden feeling of exhaustion. Part of him wanted to protest when his baby disappeared from view but he was assured several times that his son would be returned to him quickly.

If he wasn’t Castiel had no problem climbing out of bed, pain be damned, to find his son on his own.

“A boy.” Michael breathed as he turned to Castiel. Pride and pleasure were more than obvious on Michael’s handsome face. “You gave me a son.” There was a ridiculously happy smile on his face, “He’s perfect.” the words had Castiel almost preening because of course their son was perfect. There wasn’t even a question in his mind that any child they had would be perfect. “I can’t wait for you to give me more.”

A tired laugh escaped as Castiel leaned into Michael’s touch, seeking comfort and affection, as his eyes drifted closed. “I think I want to sleep for a few days. How does anyone survive going through labor for longer?” he wondered idly as Michael huffed out a laugh.

Castiel blinked open his eyes to take in the bright excitement in Michael’s eyes and the wild mess of Michael’s dark hair from where his mate had clearly run his fingers through in agitation while waiting for their son to be born.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I skipped over the birth part. I don't really like writing those scenes and that wasn't really the focus of this one anyway.
> 
> This was for all of those Michael/Castiel shippers who wanted more fics with this pairing. Thought something with smut/fluff would be nice for you!


End file.
